The present invention relates to a transfer bridge for ramps, docks, or other platforms. The transfer bridge is provided with a bridge plate that is pivotably mounted at one end to a ramp or the like, with the other free end of the bridge plate being provided with a retractable and extensible extension that can be placed upon a platform that is to be loaded or unloaded. This extension is slidably mounted on the bridge plate via guide elements that extend in the longitudinal direction of the bridge. Provided in the edge regions of the bridge plate, and connected thereto, are respective racks that extend along the bridge plate; the extension is provided with respective pinions that mesh with these racks. The two pinions are rigidly connected to one another.
Bridges of this general type are described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 31 905, which belongs to the applicant of the present application. Although the pinions and associated racks of these bridges can lead to a rattle-free guidance of the extension, this result can be achieved only if the guide elements, as well as the pinions and the racks, are made with a certain precision.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a transfer bridge of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it is possible to achieve a uniform, rattle-free guidance of the extension even if the gear connection, as well as the other guide elements, are constructed with relative imprecision.